


To Watch a Human

by Vacant_Cassette (EndlessVacantMind)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: I wanted to write this forever, Other, This Is STUPID, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessVacantMind/pseuds/Vacant_Cassette
Summary: Local Decepticons get tricked into taking care of a human. This is just pure crack and probably OOC about Megatron being told that Prime is better than him because he can raise humans. Not one to be upped Megatron orders that a human be brought onto the Nemesis. It goes exactly as you think.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	To Watch a Human

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the Transformers fandom and I wrote this within an hour. I admit that so far I've only seen ~12 episodes of Prime and I'm going off that knowledge plus over 60+ hours of fanfic. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes but I'm always open to criticism.

It started with an argument. It always did. Megatron makes a comment on Starscream’s ability to ruin everything. Starscream tries to avoid it by bringing other things up. Soundwave records everything as Megatron gets angrier and angrier with Starscream’s refusal to listen. It was rare nowadays for Starscream to get angry back, knowing full well what Megatron could do, but today he had enough.

“There’s at least one thing Prime does better than you,” he sneered, keeping his wings up as Megatron tried to upsize him. Soundwave made sure to keep back in case things were thrown. It wouldn’t be the first time a console was ripped and tossed at the Seeker.

“And tell me, Starscream, what he does better than me.” Megatron snarled, leaning over the Seeker to impose his full height.

“He can raise humans with little to no trouble,” Starscream said. Knockout, who had been lurking in the background to avoid being noticed, stopped and let his mouth drop in shock. Megatron laughed sinisterly.

“Why should I care?”

“Because that means he’s one-upped you in your petty fighting,” Starscream said in confidence, “I thought you wanted to beat him in everything.”

The bridge became silent, drones and Soundwave alike watching in fear. With the situation becoming tense, Starscream’s wings began to drop, losing the confidence he had just seconds before. Megatron was just staring at him in shock now, his processor running at high speed. He leaned back in his stance, a scowl settling. “Fine then. Soundwave. Send a drone to the city to collect a human.”

“What?!” Starscream and Knockout echoed.

“I’m going to take your bet, Starscream, that I can raise a human better than Prime,” Megatron explained. Starscream sputtered, trying to find words to deter the warlord from doing so, but little could be done now.

\-- Jasper, Nevada --

The vehicon drove slowly through the small town, glancing over numerous humans walking or driving by. It was common to be sent on a solo scout mission looking for Energon mines, but this was a first for this new order. Find a compatible willing human to board the Nemesis. He didn’t know many other details than what he heard from his unit. That it was a bet of some sorts between Lord Megatron and Commander Starscream. A vehicon from his unit was there on the bridge, but with half his processor gone, he didn’t trust what the other said until Soundwave commed the command to him.

Pausing in a parking lot, he scanned around idly. What Soundwave deemed compatible was a young human, preferably female. Someone who was low in intelligence and common sense to know that it was a bad idea to enter a strange car. Someone who was female because males tended to show more aggression in the human race. Not seeing a human that fit his criteria, he moved on.

The vehicon knew little about the human race besides when he was scouting in the town or when his unit found a piece of media through the human’s internet. From what he’s seen humans tended to be weak-willed and easy to cohere into things until something happened that they didn’t like. From one of their movies, he watched humans kill others in anger, using a thing called superhuman strength to rip things apart. Pulling into an open spot by the park, the vehicon tried again in his search.

Wy sat on a park bench close to the street, head down and staring at her phone. The bank account app she was on was a poor sight, every number, red and negative. She sighed, clicking her phone off and looking up. It had been a tough year for her, with her job not quite paying enough and the lack of support from anyone. She had almost saved enough for a bus ticket out of the dead-end town but an accidental fall and one trip to the E.R. later had her back at zero and below.

She glanced around at the parked and passing cars until a sleek purple and black car parked a few yards away caught her eye. It was sporty, and probably fast, and could sell for a few thousand to the right adrenaline junkie. It wasn’t a secret that illegal street racing happened in the town, so finding someone to buy the car would be easy. Standing up, she mustered up all her confidence to approach the car like it was hers, rounding it to the driver’s side.

“Hel-lo ticket out,” Wy whispered, trying the handle. The door popped open with a click, and she nearly cried right then and there. Sliding in, she closed the door and took a quick glance inside. Whoever owned this car took care of it, as it looked like no one had ever been in it. Reaching down to pop the panel to expose the wires to start the car, she felt nothing.

“You’re high end,” Wy mumbled impressed, moving so that she could sink down and look under the steering wheel. She heard the doors lock, the engine start, and felt the car rolling. She scrambled to sit up, watching the steering wheel turn on its own as it began driving.

“Do not panic,” a voice came through the stereo. Wy leaned back into the seat, feeling panic sink into her stomach.

“Are you a new car that self drives and has an ai in it?” She asked, feeling stupid that she was talking to a car. What was she thinking trying to steal this nice of a car?

“Is that rhetorical?” The car asked. Wy huffed.

“No. What are you?”

“If you must know, you’ve been chosen. I am an advanced cybernetic organism from a different planet.” The car explained. It turned onto the freeway, exiting the city. Wy should be freaking out and kicking out the windows trying to escape, but she found herself more curious than scared.

“Chosen?” Wy echoed.

“My superiors have this bet.” It began, seeming to hesitate at first. “That they are able to take better care of a human compared to our enemies.”

“There’s more of you?”

“Yes. I don’t know a precise number.” The car took a quick exit, entering the desert. Wy watched as the road turned to gravel, then sandstone as they went further away.

“Well. Before you kidnap me, can I at least ask for your name?” Wy said.

“I don’t have a designation, but my number is Q-23-7.” The car slowed to a stop. Wy glanced around at the endless empty desert. She found no reason to ever leave the town beforehand, so seeing the looming mountains ever so closer made her feel anxious yet excited.

“That’s stupid. Can I give you a. Ah. Designation?” She asked.

“If it is easier for you, yes.”

“Cool,” Wy twisted in her seat, taking in more of the interior, taking note of the black leather and glowing purple lights. “I’ll call you, Q, for now. I’m Wy.”

“Wy,” Q repeated. She settled back into the seat, feeling less nervous about the robot holding her hostage.

“Why did you bring me all the way out here?” She asked after a few moments of silence.

“You’re very talkative,” Q said, “I’m waiting for a ground bridge to take us to the Nemesis.”

The nervousness made a comeback, crashing over her when hearing the answer. “Wait!” Wy suddenly shouted, and she could feel the car jolt with shock. “I need my stuff. It’s at my house back in town. I cannot just suddenly go with you.”

“Very well. I’ll have to ask my superior if that will be alright,” Q said. Wy sat back in the chair, heart racing. Her mind was moving at the speed of light. Just a few moments ago she was worried about her job, and here she is now worried about a strange alien robot taking her to an unknown place to do who knows what. She wanted to know more though, about these mysterious superiors and enemies Q had mentioned. Taking in humans seemed to be what Q’s enemies did, so maybe things will be more or less fine.

“Would a week be enough time to collect your items?” Q’s voice jumped her from her thoughts.

“A week? That’s. You know what. It’s perfect whatever.” Wy shifted in her seat.

“Very well. I acquire a coordinate or, address, to your living space so that you can collect,” Q said, starting the car back up and driving the way they came.


End file.
